epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Lucario vs Shulk - Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros
Hello everybody, and welcome to the third installment of Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros., today we're back with another battle. Ye. There's no real predefined schedule for these, but I hope to get them out fairly often, I don't know, we'll see. Anyways, this battle features me rapping as Shulk, holder of the Monando's power, facing against Gliscorfan rapping as Lucario, legendary Pokemon, to see which fighter can see the future better, as well as hold power over changing stats. This battle was very fun to write, and Gliscor has a great series titled Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History (not to be confused with that fgts series) that you should go check out after this. Until then, please enjoy the battle. Also, a big, big thank you to Jude for helping me with the writing for Shulk <3 Rappers ProbablyNoah as Shulk Gliscor Fan as Lucario Instrumental - Mona Cover - Lucario vs Shulk Thanks to Jude for covering this <3 Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROS! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Shulk:' Now it’s Shulk Time! Comin’ in to leave Anubis stunned, And teach number four forty eight that in this ring, I’m ''number one!'' But this detested slot-theft will find my protest to be above the rest! And if you don’t think I’m the best, I’ll smack you through Wii U and 3DS! Beating Riolus even when I’m undressed, exploiting all your flaws, Try to counter THIS rapping back slash! No friends here to help you evolve! Won’t need Riki here to tell that’s it’s even more than likely That I’ll ship this bitch with his tail between his legs, back to trainer Riley! 'Lucario:' Behold... the Aura that’ll do you in Foolishly backslashing off the edge will easily secure my win I have no time for your simple Charades, so stop your naked games It’s a M''ystery to Me'' why they'd implement the Gaur Plains Looks like you don’t have a choice, and now it's time to meet my sphere Your visions are murky, while my counters are crystal clear I rhyme with'' Extreme Speeds,'' in a real fight, you would get double teamed This brawl comes to an end, and then I’ll storm your ass with an Aura Beam 'Shulk:' Well bloody Jump to it then! You can’t just talk all this trash And have nothing to show for yourself! My swords will leave you Smashed! If you came here lookin’ to get seriously cracked, you’re on the right track, ‘Cause when my Monando Speeds this up, wanna-be Mewtwo won’t strike back! Wouldn’t need to Shield your weak raps, I could counter any of your attacks, Activate Buster and crack you flat, Zoroark should’ve replaced your Gen-past ass! The damage, I’m dealing it! This victory, I’m stealing it! Shove this glorified canine back into his pokeball? I’m really feeling it! 'Lucario:' MAX AURA! 'Mega Lucario:' I don’t need help to evolve, all I need is the rainbow ball Maximizing my attacks so you won’t ledge grab when you fall Fighting me at your level is disgraceful towards Sir Aaron You’d be better off swinging your sword at Samus Aran! I can read you, thoughts and movements combined Your Monado Shield cannot withstand this force palm of mine My strength will increase no matter how hard you hit I’ve got the Power of Aura, I’ll attack, and you’ll watch it. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF - ''' MAX AURA! '''SUPER SMASH BROS! Outro NEXT BATTLE: Who won? Shulk Lucario Category:Blog posts